


Ojciec

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Praca od podstaw w wydaniu amerykańskim i w wykonaniu kapitana "Cichej Marii".





	Ojciec

**Author's Note:**

> Teoretycznie jest to druga część z serii "Packa na muchy" i można czytać po "Łożu boleści". Można, ale tekst stanowi samodzielny fragment i jest (z grubsza) utrzymany w innym klimacie. "Łoże boleści" miało za swojego narracyjnego przewodnika Jacka, w "Ojcu" prowadzi nas Armando, więc koniec tego dobrego z masłem orzechowym. Wesoła dzieciarnia wróci w części trzeciej, tu wystąpią postacie trochę starsze i mniej wesołe. Czy przy takim podziale obowiązków narracyjnych między naszą dwójką kogokolwiek to dziwi?

– Mógłbym być twoim ojcem.  
Twarz mężczyzny skrywał litościwy dla nich obu cień. Ale w jego głosie Marco nie usłyszał wahania. Ani nawet szczególnego zdziwienia. Widocznie nauczyciel domyślał się, do czego może prowadzić równie niezręczna sytuacja. Czy wiedział, że stał się dla swojego ucznia całym światem? Najpewniej nie. Wcale by tego nie chciał. Był na to zbyt rozsądny, zbyt sarkastyczny i zbyt dobrze wychowany. Marco Fernández potrafił to ocenić – i docenić. Przecież nie trafił do jego klasy przypadkiem.

Słońce chowało się już za horyzontem – za warstwą smogu, za linią biurowców – ledwie rzucając trochę światła przez niedomyte szyby sali na trzecim piętrze. Na musztardowym linoleum kładły się długie cienie pustych już ławek i za niskich, chybotliwych krzeseł. Okna mimo upału zostały szczelnie zamknięte, aby nie wpuszczać spalin i ulicznego hałasu. Były wakacje, ale zgodnie z Planem Gladwella zajęcia z angielskiego, matematyki, historii i hiszpańskiego trwały, odbywały się nawet dyżury nauczycielskie, takie jak ten. Gladwell, badacz złożonych uwarunkowań różnic społecznych, jedynie postulował, by w uboższych dzielnicach rozszerzyć rok szkolny na kalendarzowy, a tym samym zapewnić młodzieży stały kontakt ze słowem pisanym i nowe porcje wiedzy choćby w elementarnym zakresie. Oczywiście przeklinanego przed młódź szkolną Planu-Tego-Chuja-Gladwella nie wymyślił Malcolm Gladwell, tylko określany jeszcze barwniejszymi wulgaryzmami Armando Salazar, ich wychowawca.

– Myli się pan – powiedział Marco ze swadą, o jaką sam siebie nie podejrzewał. Już nie uciekał spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok, jak to było podczas wyjąkanego przed chwilą wyznania. Wbił wzrok w oczy jeszcze ciemniejsze niż jego własne. Powietrze w klasie momentalnie zgęstniało. Mężczyzna nawet nie mrugnął. Marco wiedział, że nie ma już absolutnie nic do stracenia. – Pan nie wie, do czego zdolny jest mój ojciec.  
Tak zaczęła się ostatnia już odsłona farsy zwanej życiem na Bronksie. Święty Elmo był jedną z tych placówek, które w swoich szczytnych celach statusowych umieszczały mniej już bardziej explicite, że pragną zapewniać równe szanse imigrantom z Ameryki Południowej, dzieciom z ubogich rodzin czy innym małoletnim przestępcom pod opieką kuratora, łącząc edukację z resocjalizacją i zapewniając im jeden ciepły posiłek dziennie. Nie pomagało to na ojców-alkoholików, matki-prostytutki, braci-narkomanów ani babcie uskuteczniające obrzędy voodoo. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pomagało na większość bolączek. Ale co się dzieciaki najadły i ogrzały w miejscu osłoniętym od wiatru i deszczu, to ich. Więc ostatecznie nawet walka z wiatrakami miała, albo chociaż mogła mieć, jakiś sens. Tak przynajmniej uważał Armando Salazar, nauczyciel języka angielskiego. I hiszpańskiego. W zależności od tego, z czym jego aktualni podopieczni mieli większe problemy.

Marco Fernández nie wyróżniał się specjalnie na tle innych śniadych i wiecznie posiniaczonych chłopców z wielkomiejskiej dżungli. Dokładał wszelkich starań, by nikomu nie wchodzić w paradę, uczył się, jak na tutejsze standardy, całkiem dobrze, o ile miał kiedy i z czego się uczyć. Jego historia przypominała losy większości uczniów placówki. Salazar już nie takie rzeczy widział i słyszał. Wiedział, na co się pisze, podejmując pracę z tak zwaną trudną młodzieżą w trudnych warunkach. Policja z Bronxu miała go powyżej uszu. Ile razy można tłumaczyć facetowi, że w pewne sprawy nie warto ingerować, że szkoda czasu i nie, nie może liczyć na ich wsparcie, póki nie padną pierwsze strzały. Przywykli do tego wszyscy, nawet te biedne, skatowane dzieciaki, uważały obecny stan rzeczy za niepodważalny. Niektóre, co ambitniejsze, marzyły po prostu, aby jak najszybciej opuścić Bronx. Inne wiedziały, że najpewniej i tak pójdą w ślady swoich zapijaczonych rodziców. Do perfekcji opanowały sztukę schodzenia im z drogi i unikania poważniejszych obrażeń. Nauczyciele wiedzieli swoje, dzieciaki swoje. Póki faktycznie nie padły pierwsze strzały, póki dwunastolatka nie przychodziła na lekcje z wyraźnym brzuchem, nikt się nie odzywał. Tak to tłumaczył dyrektor i starsi stażem koledzy, gdy Salazar pierwszy raz przekroczył próg szkoły. Praca od podstaw. Powolne zmiany. Nie rewolucje, nie wszczynanie awantur. Policja zabierze dzieciaki, rozdziela rodzeństwo – i co? Myślisz, że w przepełnionym sierocińcu będzie im lepiej?

Salazar przyjął to za dobrą monetę. A raczej zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry. W porozumieniu z nauczycielem historii (dość młodym, nawet ładnym, raczej łatwym w obsłudze Howardem Percym) założył kółko rekonstrukcji. Dyrektor śmiał się, że będą udawać Jerzego Waszyngtona kierującego przeprawą przez wzburzone nurty Delaware. Historyk nawet zapalił się do tego pomysłu:  
– Tylko trzeba pamiętać, żeby uszyć pierwsza Flagę Unii, bo Leutze namalował za współczesną…  
Salazar tylko wywrócił oczami. Nie dlatego, że historia kraju, do którego trafił jako dwunastolatek, była mu doskonale obojętna. Percy coś tam jeszcze marudził o paskach i gwiazdkach, na kilka pierwszych zajęć nawet przychodził, zagadywał, przynosił materiały, aż wreszcie przełknął gorzką pigułkę świadomości, że dla nowego kolegi jest jedynie wybiegiem administracyjnym i, co tu kryć, chłopcem do bicia. To bolało. Zwłaszcza w krzyżu, kiedy Salazar na oczach dwudziestu niedorostków zebranych w sali gimnastycznej przerzucił go przez ramię. Dostali brawa.  
– Jak już wiecie, historia jest nauczycielką życia – oświadczył profesor Salazar. – Więc na dobry początek nauczymy się, jak żyć, żeby przeżyć. Zapewne znacie tę starożytną maksymę: „Jeśli chcesz pokoju – gotuj się do wojny”.  
– Si vis pacem, para bellum – jęknął z maty profesor Percy, na którego nikt nie zwracał już najmniejszej uwagi.  
– Dlatego w ramach kółka rekonstrukcji historycznych pozwolę sobie zaprezentować kilka praktycznych technik samoobrony.   
– Znajomość sztuk walki zasadniczo bardzo się przydaje w rozumieniu przyszłości… – zaczął niepewnie Howard.  
– I na przyszłość również – uciął lodowato Salazar. Nie dlatego, że jakoś wyjątkowo nie lubił historyka. Ale na tym etapie już nie musiał zachowywać pozorów, więc wolał nie robić koledze niepotrzebnych nadziei, zarówno co do charakteru odbywających się tu zajęć, jak i w innych kwestiach. Widząc jednak tę kwaśną minę (a jeśli gość pójdzie na skargę do dyrektora), dodał z kurtuazją. – Podziękujcie profesorowi Percy’emu, który zgodził się zostać moim partnerem…  
Mina profesora Percy’ego wyrażała mieszaninę rezygnacji, strachu, pokusy, by odpowiedzieć jeszcze zjadliwszą ironią, i pragnienia śmierci na miejscu.  
– I teraz zademonstrujemy wam, jak postępować z uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem…

***

Poznali się pierwszego dnia jego nowej pracy, w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nic nadzwyczajnego  
– Nie mogę się nadziwić… – stęknął dyrektor, obracając w pulchnych dłoniach kopię CV – …że panu, z takimi wynikami, po studiach w Berkley chce się pracować w naszych skromnych…  
– Panie dyrektorze, Berkley to nie Harvard – odparł z kurtuazją Armando, gratulując sobie w duchu, że nie pochwalił się pełnym życiorysem.  
Dyrektor zmrużył oczy. Salazar spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Zatrudnili go niemal z dnia na dzień, po zaledwie jednej rozmowie telefonicznej, a teraz docierała do nich cała głupota tak podjętej decyzji. Z miejsca nabrali podejrzeń. Wietrzyli podstęp. Albo po prostu cholernie nieswojo czuli się z tymi swoimi łysinami, brzuchami, wyciągniętymi swetrami i plamami po nikotynie na palcach w towarzystwie góra trzydziestolatka pod krawatem. 

Salazar westchnął w duchu. Powinien być bardziej pewny siebie i lepiej tę pewność siebie ukrywać. Faktycznie, nikt nie będzie pracować w takich warunkach, jeśli nie jest ideowcem albo nie ma czegoś za paznokciami. Jeszcze raz zmierzył wzrokiem krępą sylwetkę dyrektora. Chuderlawego blondaska w koszulce polo. Geografa z objawami puchliny wodnej (albo po prostu wyglądającego niczym trup wyłowiony przy Angel Island). Matematyczkę jakby wpisaną w ostrosłup nieforemny. Ich spojrzenie mówiło: „Akwizytorom i ideowcom dziękujemy”. Wyraźnie nie chcieli kłopotów. Ale to oznaczało, że tym bardziej bali się zboczeńców, degeneratów, sadystów, sekciarzy i każdego, kto mógłby ich narazić na niezapowiedziane wizyty stróżów prawa. Uczniom, oczywiście, też nie życzyli źle, ale to już kwestia drugoplanowa.  
Salazar wiedział, że musi sprzedać im odpowiednio łzawą historyjkę. A przy okazji zgrzebnie prawdopodobną. Coś wystarczająco krępującego, żeby brzmiało wiarygodnie.

– Poza tym… Będę szczery – oświadczył, jakby zmuszał się do wstydliwego wyznania. – Jestem świeżo po rozwodzie. – Widział wyraźnie, jak twarz matematyczki pojaśniała, a oczy historyka przygasły. – Moja żona… to była bardzo dobra kobieta, ale… – Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. Coś wiarygodnego, mistrzu improwizacji! – Ale trzy lata po ślubie nie mieliśmy dzieci, najpierw się leczyła, potem wstąpiła do jakiejś sekty, wyjeżdżała na ich obozy z modlitwą o uzdrowienie, zaczęła nosić wzorzyste chusty i gotować dziwne potrawy z ogromną ilością oregano… – I westchnął ciężko. Po policzkach Pani Ostrosłup już płynęły łzy. Geograf marszczył brwi. Chyba nie umiał sobie wyobrazić „za dużo oregano”. Występ można było uznać za zakończony. – Więc szukałem pracy jak najdalej od domu. Ta trafiła mi się pierwsza. No cóż…  
Towarzystwo wyraźnie odetchnęło z ulgą.   
– Chłopcze, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, każdy ma prawo do błędów. – Geograf jowialnie poklepał go po ramieniu. Wyraźnie miał na myśli rzekomą niechęć do oregano.  
– Otóż to. – Historyk podszedł nieśmiało z drugiej strony. Widocznie też chciał się załapać na trochę klepania. Salazar posłał mu krzywy uśmiech i mężczyzna odskoczył jak oparzony. Potem już tylko wpatrywał się oczami wiernego, choć dotkliwie kopniętego szczeniaka. Na dobry początek całkiem nieźle. Szybko łapał.  
– Oczywiście Berkley to żadne przeciwskazanie – zastrzegł dyrektor. –Wręcz przeciwnie. Znam kilku przyzwoitych ludzi z Berkley. Po prostu byliśmy zdziwieni i… poniekąd… nie chcieliśmy, aby miał pan wrażenie, że pan się u nas… no, marnuje…  
Jeszcze nie podałeś stawki, kolego, upomniał go w duchu Salazar. Z grubsza wiedział, czego oczekiwać.  
– …za takie marne pieniądze…  
Nauczycieli parsknęli śmiechem. Typowy tik nerwowy. I bardzo starali się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Poza historykiem. Oczywiście.  
Dyrektor chwycił Armanda za łokieć i odciągnął na bok. No tak, przystępujemy do omawiania warunków umowy. Okres próbny, pan powiada? I tak nie zagonicie tu innego chętnego nawet gazem pieprzowym. Niech będzie, że nabiera się na te bajeczki. Oczywiście, rozumie sytuację. Może nawet sam się ubezpieczyć. Tak, wie, że dzieciaki w tym wieku… Naturalnie, zdaje sobie sprawę… Nie, nie zamierza nikomu pobłażać, pracujemy w trudnym środowisku… Dobrze, dobrze, nie musi być garnitur, już zauważył, że dress code prezentuje się nieco bardziej… bawełniano…  
Świętujący 180 lat powstania wydział Harvard Divinity School przekonał go, że warto iść z duchem czasu i nie owijać w bawełnę. Pisząc doktorat z teologii wyzwolenia uświadomił sobie, że praca naukowa, nawet mająca najwznioślejsze cele, pozostaje teorią niewiele wartą bez idącej za nią praxis. I zamiast starać się o profesurę – u wujka Sama nie było to przecież nic nadzwyczajnego, zdążyłby przed trzydziestką – zaczął studia pedagogiczne. Żeby zdusić zło w zarodku, żeby ukręcić łeb hydrze… nie, przepraszam, żeby pracować u podstaw. Żeby mieć stosowny papierek. Żeby studia nie kolidowały z nauką klasycznego arabskiego. I współczesnego arabskiego. Nie, nie tylko z powodu ISIS. Ludy koczownicze Półwyspu tworzyły piękną poezję miłosną, której tradycje, przeniesione na jego rodzimy Półwysep Iberyjski, wzbogaciły utwory wielu… 

Pies to trącał. Naprawdę nie miał czasu na poezję. Nie czas ratować róż, gdy płoną lasy. Poza tym przydałby mu się jeszcze perski. Tak hobbystycznie. Tylko że Armando Salazar nie miał czasu na hobby, na poezję, na miłość, na róże. Nie teraz. Na razie przedzierał się przez kolce.

Tak zaczęła się jego orka na ugorze, ziemi skalistej i niewdzięcznej. Ale przecież nie mógł oddać tego przyczółku. Nauczył się chodzić w czarnej bluzie z kapturem (i herbem FC Barcelony) i mówić prostymi zdaniami. Oduczył się wielu, wielu rzeczy.

***

Mówiono o tym – psia ich jucha! – z rzekomym znawstwem i wyniosłym, protekcjonalnym współczuciem, jak o niegroźnej chorobie wenerycznej: dzieci, które nie zaznały miłości, w dorosłym życiu nie potrafią nikogo obdarzyć uczuciem. Salazar tylko prychał w duchu. Przede wszystkim nie interesowały go stany emocjonalne, wypadowa ciśnienia atmosferycznego, ilości magnezu i czynności gruczołów produkujących te a nie inne hormony. Korzystał ze znacznie poręczniejszej definicji, oczywiście z „Sumy teologicznej”. Miłość, matka mądrości, oznaczała dla niego pragnienie dobra dla drugich. Pragnienie wyrażone czynami, oczywiście, bo samymi dobrymi chęciami piekło brukowane. I owszem, w tym sensie kochał swoich podopiecznych. Nie chciał, żeby skończyli na ulicy, jako nastoletni kieszonkowcy, alkoholicy, zasyfione kurwy i naszprycowani alfonsi modlący się do Santa Muerte, siostry Boga. Chciał uczynić z nich niezależnych, myślących, pożytecznych obywateli. Że w trosce o dobro młodzieży czasem tracił poszczególne jednostki – tego też nie można mu było zarzucić, choć z ręką na sercu, a raczej przed kratami konfesjonału przyznałby, że swoich uczniów kocha, ale niespecjalnie lubi. Może to i lepiej. Nie zamierzał im pobłażać.   
Jeśli raz, może dwa okazał słabość – coś, co oni nazywali ludzkim obliczem – należało zrzucić na karby zmęczenia. Ta dziewczynka, garbuska, którą wziął za rękę. Przestraszyła się, fakt. On też, na pewien sposób. Potknęła się na schodach. Mało nie upadła. Złapał ją, małą niezgułę, to był jego obowiązek. Że potykała się o własne nogi, że może litościwiej byłoby skręcić jej kark – te myśli szybko przeganiał, przy odrobinie szczęścia, przy głównej wygranej w świątecznej loterii, ale dla Boga nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, ta mała skończy college i odkryje lekarstwo na białaczkę. Choć raczej nie. Ale przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by na jego oczach – na jego dyżurze! – roztrzaskała sobie potylicę. Złapał. Przytrzymał. Pachniała potem, jak przerażone, zaszczute zwierzę, i sama po chwili oszołomienia wyrwała dłoń z jego dłoni. Po tym incydencie pomyślał, że z chłopakami musi być ostrożny. To była oczywiście tylko dzieciarnia, pryszczata i niedomyta. Owszem, zdarzało się, że na bagnie wyrastały przepiękne lotosy. Ale nawet takie kwiatki przeważnie nie powalały erudycją i cnotami charakteru, raczej zapachem. Armando obiecywał sobie, że gdyby wśród jego podopiecznych znalazło się przewrotnym zrządzeniem losu jakieś książątko śliczne, pilne i używające mydła, podwoi czujność, aby trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nawet jeśli najśmielszą myślą, która przyszłaby mu do głowy, byłoby: „Chciałbym cię spotkać za dziesięć lat i jeszcze raz to przemyśleć”. Smarkateria go nie interesowała. 

Co do starszych – to z jakiegoś powodu nie przyjęto go do seminarium. Choć głównym powodem, jak o tym myślał z goryczą, był jego skrupulatyzm. Nie umiał kłamać. Nie chciał kłamać. Nie zamierzał zaczynać swojej kariery we wspólnocie od kłamstwa. Na kłamstwie daleko nie zajdzie, tłumaczył sobie, kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Kłamią tylko tchórze. Nie grzeszył mową ani uczynkiem, ani zaniedbaniem środków ostrożności, nawet swoje myśli trzymał mocno w ryzach. Nie szukał niezdrowych podniet. A jeśli, drodzy braciszkowie, nie wierzycie, to może macie w klasztorze jakiegoś informatyka? Niech sprawdzi sobie historię w jego wyszukiwarce, niech przekona się, że dysk ma tak samo czysty jak sumienie. Chociaż nie, nie może przysięgać, że nie ma żadnych skłonności, że nigdy – choć ani świadomie, ani dobrowolnie, a już na pewno nie świadomie i dobrowolnie zarazem – nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Ojcu również to przyszło do głowy, skoro ojciec pyta. Taka procedura? Oczywiście. Ale jest dorosły. Trochę już w życiu przeżył. Panuje nad sobą. W czym problem? Potem przypomniał sobie, jak długo – obiektywnie długo, nie tylko w tych smutnych wspomnieniach – mistrz nowicjatu mierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.   
– Ręczę za siebie.  
Spojrzenie zakonnika było lodowate.  
– Nie ulec pokusie to jedno. Nie wodzić na pokuszenie, nie stwarzać pokusy to drugie.  
– Więc co mam zrobić? Wylać sobie na twarz kwas solny?  
Zakonnik parsknął nerwowo, ale widząc minę Salazara, zakrzyknął:  
– Niech cię Bóg broni! – A potem dodał: – Wiesz, synu, jak często Vaticanum Secundum cytuje Orygenesa? A wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nie ogłoszono go doktorem Kościoła? Dlaczego nawet nie beatyfikowano? Znasz tę historię?  
Mina Armanda Salazara wyrażała bezgraniczne zniesmaczenie.  
– Mówiłem o twarzy, ojcze – rzucił i trzasnął drzwiami.

Aby było jasne: stojący tyle lat później w pokoju nauczycielskim przed profesorem Salazarem Marco Fernández nie był uczniem stwarzającym niebezpieczne pokusy. Owszem, chyba się mył, i to nauczyciel poczytywał mu na plus. Ale poza tym… Był pracowity, choć raczej brakowało mu błyskotliwości mogącej olśnić człowieka tak zaprawionego w akademickich bojach. Twarz nieco płaska, kartoflowaty nosek, piegi – raczej śmieszny chochlik niż młody Adonis. I miał szesnaście lat. Może wyglądał na osiemnaście, ale nie więcej. Gdyby Armandowi przyszło do głowy popełnianie głupstw, to z pewnością nie z nim.

Jedyny problem polegał na nieoczekiwanym zaufaniu, jakim Marco obdarzył słynącego z surowości nauczyciela. W pierwszym momencie Salazar założył, że chłopak próbuje wzbudzić litość i coś w ten sposób ugrać. Jak żebracy z dumą prezentujący ledwo obandażowane, gnijące kikuty i charczący: „Walczyłem za ojczyznę”. Salazar spotkał się z tym kilka razy. Odpowiadał takim uczniom przeważnie w tonie lekko zniecierpliwionym: „Trzeba było uciekać. Albo mu oddać. A na esej o Lincolnie mieliście miesiąc czasu, więc jedna awantura mogła co najwyżej przeszkodzić ci w przepisaniu go na czysto. Mogę ocenić brudnopis.” I tak ucinał dyskusję. 

Kiedy więc Marco powiedział, że chyba ma złamaną lewą rękę, Salazar spytał najpierw rzeczowo i retorycznie:  
– Więc prawą napisałeś, co możecie zrobić dla ochrony środowiska, tak?  
Zdziwił się jednak, gdy Marco faktycznie wyciągnął nieco pomiętą kartkę zapisaną gęsto z obu stron. Ślady innowacyjności zdradzały co najwyżej użyte przez niego formy gramatyczne, ale nauczyciel był pod wrażeniem. A może raczej dał się zaskoczyć. Czemu ten dzieciak mówi, że go w domu biją, skoro najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza mu to w odrabianiu lekcji? I czemu od razu nie poszedł do pielęgniarki? Czemu zawraca mu głowę i…

…i w tym momencie Salazar uświadomił sobie, jak rozpaczliwie broni się przed wszystkimi ludzkimi odruchami, które ewokowała to w gruncie rzeczy nieciekawa sytuacja. Wypytać. Wybadać grunt. Udzielić odpowiedniej pomocy. Pani Ostrosłup pewnie by tak zrobiła. Salazar nie mógł udawać, że lekcje samoobrony to wszystko, co jest w stanie zdziałać. Najdziwniejsze było to, że zasadniczo Marco lepiej od niego wiedział, jak się zachować. Poszedł do gabinetu lekarskiego, wrócił w połowie angielskiego z temblakiem i skierowaniem na rentgen. Jakby nigdy nic. Nauczyciel uniósł jedną brew, ale nie skomentował.  
Gorzej, że od tamtego incydentu Marco zaczął Salazara zaczepiać. Nie, to na wyrost powiedziane. Zagadywać. Szukał jego wzroku na korytarzu. Czasem niespodziewanie w czasie lekcji podnosił na niego swoje ciemne oczy, patrzył sekundę, dwie (zawsze chwilę za długo) i spuszczał wzrok na notatki. Zmywalny flamaster skrzypiał po powierzchni białej tablicy, a Salazar zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze potrwa ta farsa. Jeśli będzie miał wystarczająco dużo pecha, to profesor Percy wyrwie się pierwszy. Chociaż przez tyle lat był spokój… Myślał, że gdzie jak gdzie, ale na Bronksie uroda południowca naprawdę nie powinna robić na nikim wrażenia. Opcję z kwasem solnym też miał gdzieś w tyle głowy. A może gdyby tak się nie golić?

Reasumując: nagłe wyznanie Marco Fernádeza nie było dla Armanda Salazara najmniejszym zaskoczeniem. Nauczyciel zakładał jednak, że dla jego podopiecznego to niefortunne zauroczenie nie ma specjalnego związku z dotychczasowymi doświadczeniami, ot, taki nastoletni sposób reagowania na minimum życzliwości i dobrej woli, raczej pocieszny i zupełnie nieszkodliwy. A jednak mina mu zrzedła (nie, nie dał nic po sobie poznać, ale jednak), gdy Marco zaczął opowiadać to, co w temacie swojego ojca zdecydowanie przemilczał – mimo całego zaufania do profesora Salazara. Tego mężczyzna nie przewidział.  
Teraz Marco spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem referował mu szczegóły zajścia, za które tamten skurwysyn powinien dostać co najmniej dziesięć lat bez zawiasów. Jego własny ojciec…! A może chłopak zmyśla? Nie, wykluczone. Gdyby odgrywał szopkę, płakałby i chował twarz w dłoniach. Ale jego głos był suchy. Płaski. Jakby zza szkła. Zza grubej tafli szkła, która odgradzała chłopaka od strachu i bólu. Głos lektora. Reportera mówiącego o tragicznym wypadku, który zdarzył się bardzo dawno komuś zupełnie obcemu.

A potem usłyszał śmiech. Tak, Marco się śmiał. Odrzucił głowę w tył. Rozłożył ręce.   
– Widzi pan, panie profesorze? – I znowu spojrzał Salzarowi w oczy. – Ja naprawdę wiem, z czym to się je. Więc jak? Nadal nie jest pan zainteresowany?  
I wtedy faktycznie stracił cierpliwość. Najpierw wymierzył smarkaczowi siarczysty policzek, potem szarpnął go za rękę, tak, lewą, coś chrupnęło, chłopak jęknął.  
– Idziemy na policję.  
– Nie!  
– Bez dyskusji!  
– Pan nie rozumie! – krzyknął Marco.  
– To oświeć mnie – warknął Armando. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Nie zluzował uścisku. – Czego mam nie rozumieć w tej patologii?! Zamierzasz chronić tego degenerata?!  
– To mój ojciec – pisnął Marco.  
– Tak się zachowuje ojciec?! Szprycuje dzieciaka amfą i dyma?  
Wiedział, że powinien się uspokoić. Przypomnieć sobie, co czytał, czego go uczono – traumach, o przemocy domowej, o mechanizmie współuzależnienia i wyparcia. Ale…  
Puścił. Marco zachwiał się, ale potem tylko odsunął pośpiesznie. Miał oczy zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Rozcięta wargę. I patrzył na Salazara z krzywym, kpiącym uśmiechem. Czym on, Armando, sobie zasłużył na takie traktowanie?  
– Przemyśl to dobrze, Fernández. Masz młodsze rodzeństwo…  
– No właśnie – burknął Marco, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał argumentu.  
– Które może spotkać ten sam los. Trzeba to ukrócić, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Daję ci wybór. Pójdziesz na policję. Albo do szkolnego psychologa, a on powiadomi odpowiednie władze. Albo ja to zrobię, nie pytając cię o zdanie. Rozumiemy się?  
Marco wzruszył ramionami. Na lewym policzku Armando dostrzegł pojedynczy mokry ślad.  
– A jeśli powiem, że to pańska sprawka?  
Przez moment Armando nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Widocznie dziesięć lat na Bronksie niczego nie nauczyło.  
– Wtedy, mój drogi – Armando ostrzegawczo zniżył głos – przekonasz się, jak łatwo sprawdzić takie wierutne brednie, twojej domyślności pozostawiam, w jaki sposób. – Mówił spokojnie, no dobrze, prawie spokojnie, choć oczywiście wszystko się w nim gotowało. – Więc lepiej zastanów się dwa razy, kogo chcesz oskarżać, a kogo kryć. I w imię czego.  
– Pan nie rozumie… – jęknął Marco.  
– Do jutra – przypomniał Salazar.  
– Nie masz prawa mówić mi, co mam robić! Nie jesteś…

Armando potarł dłonią czoło. Krzyk Marco, a potem trzask drzwi od gabinetu dźwięczały mu w głowie świdrującym echem. Po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił, i co próbował zrobić, ten bezczelny gówniarz… Wziął głęboki wdech. I wydech. Jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. To nie wina dzieciaka, powtarzał sobie, zanim kroki Fernándeza nie umilkły na korytarzu. Bóg jeden wie, w jakim stanie psychicznym i fizycznym musi być ten biedny mały. I diabli wiedzą, czemu to on, Armando, czuje się teraz zdradzony, wykorzystany i okpiony. Bądźmy poważni. Dzieciak potrzebuje pomocy. Trzeba pogadać z psychologiem, kuratorem, dyrektorem, policją, trzeba…

Niech to diabli.

Zrobi to, cholera jasna, niebiosa mu świadkiem, ale będzie to zarazem ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w tej podłej budzie. 

Czuł, że przez dziesięć lat budował zamki z piasku, które pierwszy przypływ zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi. Naprawdę taką zapłatę miał otrzymać za swoje wysiłki? Głos rozsądku podpowiadał mu, że Salazar się myli. Że to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Że nie powinien tego brać do siebie. Że nigdy niczego nie powinien brać do siebie. Przecież obiecał to sobie tyle lat temu. Że przyszedł, aby służyć. Że ma misję do wypełnienia. Że jego osoba, jego autorytet, jego reputacja są zupełnie nieistotne. Obiecał sobie jeszcze na Angel Island, że go nie będzie. Więc czemu teraz tak bolało? Bo rozmawiając z Marco tyle razy, nie wiedzieć kiedy sam otworzył przed chłopakiem swoje serce? Nie, co za bzdura, nic takiego mu nie powiedział… Bo pochlebiało mu zainteresowanie ucznia? Przecież nie był aż taki zdesperowany…

***

Rzucił swoje wypowiedzenie na biurko dyrektora i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Na wysokości szatni zauważył woźnego, całkiem żwawego siedemdziesięciolatka, szarpiącego się z jakimś chłopakiem. Nie kojarzył twarzy. Przy takiej rotacji szanse na spamiętanie wszystkich podopiecznych miał niewielkie, ale tego w ogóle nie rozpoznawał. Musiał być nowy. Bardzo nowy. Salazar postanowił, że nie będzie interweniować, Już tu nie pracował. Niech sobie radzą sami.  
– Ale mówię, panie starszy. Nie mam wszy. A to są dredy, nie kołtuny. Na pewno już pan takie widział.

Nowy najwyraźniej nie czytał regulaminu. Czy ktokolwiek go czytał? Salazar westchnął w duchu. I tak dzieciak będzie miał farta, jeśli nie skończy jako analfabeta. Woźny, który oczywiście nie wiedział o złożonej przed chwilą rezygnacji, liczył, że znajdzie u Salazara wsparcie.  
– Widzisz, co ja mam z tymi gałganami? Armandzie, powiedz mu…  
– Tobie powiem. – Profesor Salazar zmierzył staruszka spojrzeniem z góry. – Zgolić na łyso, trzymać krótko, lać i patrzeć, czy równo puchnie. To jedyny sposób na takich…

Urwał. Zaklął pod nosem i wyszedł z budynku. Nawet nie zauważył tego kpiącego uśmieszku na ustach kolejnego młodego recydywisty. W końcu oni wszyscy byli tacy sami, zupełnie niereformowalni. Po tylu latach katorżniczej pracy, często dwanaście i więcej godzin na dobę, na lekcjach, na dyżurach, na infolinii, w ochronce, u kuratorów, Salazar zdał sobie boleśnie sprawę, że i tak nie ma u dzieciaków posłuchu. Na swój sposób może i go szanowali. Nie przeszkadzali w lekcjach. Jako tako nawet próbowali się uczyć. Ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, kiedy sprawa była naprawdę ważna, naprawdę trudna, na ostrzu noża – wtedy jego zdanie nic nie znaczyło. Robili po swojemu. Tak, Salazar był wściekły. Na nich, na siebie, na te dziesięć lat na Bronksie. Zimna furia była jego ostatnią linią obrony przed rozpaczą. 

Wczoraj kupił bilet lotniczy do Alabamy. Rozmawiał z deweloperem z hrabstwa Coffee, a ten zaproponował mu za śmieszne wręcz pieniądze dwupiętrowy domek na jakimś zadupiu, bodaj w Enterprise. Tak, Salazar uciekał, uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, żeby lizać (albo rozdrapywać) rany, które pokrywały jego obolałą duszę. Nie chciał mieć już nigdy do czynienia ze szkołą i dzieciakami. Znajdzie sobie lepsze zajęcie. Lorca od dawna czeka na porządny przekład. „Sonety ciemnej miłości”. Albo „Krwawe gody”… Przecież to tłumaczenie z 1935, na potrzeby Broadwayu, nie było warte funta kłaków… A Christopher Mauer pomylił…

Czuł, że zaraz braknie mu tchu.

Przecież ostrzegał. Doradzał, odradzał. Prosił, by Marco poszedł z tym na policję. Albo powiedział innym nauczycielom. Szkolnemu psychologowi. Komukolwiek. Usłyszał wtedy ten kretyński komunał, gorzki i niesmaczny, truizm nie do przełknięcia. Ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział Marco w lipcowy wieczór, zanim wyszedł z szkoły i położył się na torach kolejowych:  
–…nie jesteś moim ojcem.


End file.
